The Kyuubi and the Letter Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: While attending and participating in a book signing fair in Fiore, Naruto makes a new friend in Levy that eventually blooms into romance after she brings him back to her guild and sees his strength firsthand. Naruto/Levy. AU. Please R&R.


Well my fellow friends and reviewers alike, you voted and **_Naruto/Fairy Tail_ **won the vote. So here is the first of two lemons and this lemon sees Naruto paired up with the petite bookworm Levy McGarden. So what the hell am I still talking for, let's get it started.

Summary: While attending and participating in a book signing fair in Fiore, Naruto makes a new friend in Levy that eventually blooms into romance after she brings him back to her guild and sees his strength firsthand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors Notes: Naruto and Levy are both 20.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently at a book signing event in Fiore where he was currently doing a question and answer session with the audience. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto had been busy with everything from his duties as a ninja of Konoha and the next in line to become Hokage, to his book signings and award shows for his bestselling book that he had written and released shortly after the war had ended.

He had already won several author of the year awards and this was currently the fifth or sixth book signing event he had been invited to attend since the success of his book and he was currently being asked a variety of questions about the book and about his life. They were all tough questions, but Naruto took his time and answered them all.

"Alright then, I think we have time for one more question for Mr. Namikaze. So is there anyone else who would like to have a question answered?" The man presiding over the session said and soon Naruto saw a young woman raise her hand. The woman was a young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height for her age.

Her shoulder-length wild blue hair, which had eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She wore an orange and white dress which exposed her shoulders and showed the top part of her ample cleavage. She also wore a pair of low-heeled sandals and a set of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and judging by the mark on her shoulder, Naruto guessed she was a Fairy Tail Mage.

"Yes we have a question, please stand up and introduce yourself." The mediator said.

"I'm Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail Mage and reading enthusiast." the blue-haired girl said.

"Well Ms. McGarden, what did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I just was wondering, as I'm sure a lot of other people were wondering, after all that you've accomplished and achieved in your lifetime, what would you say is the thing that you're most proud of?" Levy asked and everyone in the crowd just watched and waited to see what his answer would be.

"Well Levy, if I had to pick the one thing that I'm most proud of in my life, I would have to say it would be fulfilling my parent's beliefs that I could someday save the entire world and also surpass even them. Both of my parents died protecting the village and the son they so deeply cared about."

"But it's like I told a good friend once: Yes they might have died… but together, they protected Konoha from the Nine-Tails and Obito. They protected me. It may have only been for a second, but in that second, they gave me so much… their faith. Faith that I could finish their jobs. Faith that I could fulfil the role of a savior. And to me, that means more to me than anything else." Naruto finished and the crowd erupted into applause at Naruto's heartfelt answer.

"Well we'd like to thank you Mr. Namikaze for taking the time to do this Q&A session with us today. Let's have one last round of applause for our guest author." the mediator said and Naruto offered one last bow to the audience before exiting the stage. Later on he was back at his booth signing a few more books for fans that had bought his book.

"That was beautiful Namikaze." A voice said as Naruto sat at his booth reading his book which he did when he had time between signings and Naruto looked up to see the same blue-haired mage who had questioned him earlier during the question and answer session and she was holding a copy of his book in her arms.

"Oh hi there, you're that young lady from earlier uh…..I'm sorry but what did you say you're name was again?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. It's such an honor to finally get to meet you Naruto-kun." Levy said.

"Why thank you Levy, so you're a Fairy Tail mage I see." Naruto said.

"That's right, and a damn proud one too." Levy responded.

"I think I saw another author around here that was from Fairy Tail as well. She was a blonde chick with a rather curvy figure. You wouldn't happen to be here with her would you?" Naruto asked her.

"Her name's Lucy Heartfilia, and yes I came here with her. I'm here along with Natsu helping her out with her book signings." Levy explained.

"Natsu, you mean Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer AKA Salamander." Naruto said having heard great stories of Natsu's strength.

"The one and only, why don't you come over by our guild later on and introduce yourself. Everyone at the guild has been buzzing ever since they heard you were going to be in town and since I knew I was going to be here today I told them I'd make sure to invite you over to the guild so everyone could meet you." Levy said.

"Well far be it from me to say no to an invite to such a well-renowned guild like Fairy Tail. I'll see you later on Levy." Naruto said.

"You most certainly will Naruto-kun." Levy said before she went to help Lucy pack up for the day since the festival was about to end and Naruto began to pack up as well as he thought about his impending evening with Fairy Tail.

_**~Later That Evening~**_

Naruto was currently at the guild having a good time with the mages of Fairy Tail, namely Fairy Tail Teams A&B who had participated in the Grand Magic Games (save for Jellal who of course was not an official member of the guild). Naruto was currently telling the story of how he had defeated Madara with the help of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha and his reincarnated father much to the surprise of the young mages.

"Whoa, so there's actually a technique that can resurrect the dead." Natsu asked Naruto amazed.

"Well there are actually two techniques that can resurrect the dead: the first is the _**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**_, a forbidden technique where, by using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel then takes on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding." Naruto explained

"So in other words the guy will be more or less an undead puppet." Mirajane summed up.

"Basically. Now the other technique is called the _**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**_. It's basically a technique that can be used to revive anyone who has died. But using this technique come with a price, because the technique requires so much energy that in ends up reviving others at the cost of the users own life." Naruto explained.

"And that's basically how everyone who was either killed during the war or killed as a direct result of the Akatsuki's actions was revived right?" Erza inquired.

"Correct, Obito with his last bit of life forced Madara to revive everyone in the same way he was forced to revive Madara and that's what finished him off." Naruto responded.

"Well that's some unique and poetic irony for you." Gajeel said.

"Irony, in what way Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"I think he means it's ironic since a guy who could bring others back to life, couldn't even save himself from dying." Cana theorized.

"Exactly." Gajeel confirmed.

"But to think that there's actually a technique that can revive the dead, it's pretty amazing." Laxus said in amazement.

"I'll say, it really is incredible to think you can revive someone just like that." Lucy said snapping her fingers to make a point.

"Hey Naruto, is it possible to be able to learn this technique?" Gray asked.

"I'm afraid not, you see there's only type of person who's capable to use this technique. And that's someone who possesses the Rinnegan because only Rinnegan users have the unique powers necessary to be able to summon what is required for this technique." Naruto answered.

"Wait a minute, what is this that's so powerful that only a Rinnegan user could control?" Juvia asked.

"That would be…the king of hell itself." Naruto said and everyone looked at each other in shock and awe before realizing that it was time for a change in subject.

"So Naruto, what about that other technique of yours, the one you used to finish off Obito, what did you say it was called?" Levy questioned.

"Ah that, well that would be the Rasenshuriken. It was actually a technique created by my dad who got the idea from the signature technique of the Nine Tailed Demons: the Tailed Beast Bomb. The only difference is he never was able to add his own element to it before he died like I've been able to" Naruto explained.

"Can you show us what it looks like?" Wendy asked and Naruto simply nodded before standing up and holding up his hands into the air and by manipulating his wind chakra and shaping it into the shape of a large Wind Release: Rasengan with four large blade-like points making it take on the appearance of a large Fuma shuriken. All of the mages looked on in amazement at the powerful technique and some had to cover their ears at the loud screeching sound it was making.

"Whoa, that's one powerful technique, I think it may be even stronger than any of my armor techniques." Erza said as Naruto dispelled the technique.

"Well Erza I'm very proud of all of my techniques. In fact I'd put them up against anyone else's strongest techniques and I'm confident my techniques would win." Naruto said proudly and Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all smirked at this statement.

"Is that so, well how about putting your money where your mouth is and put your moves to the test against me?" Laxus said removing his cloak and rolling his shoulders.

"Hey, let me in on this too." Gajeel said as he stood up and cracked his knuckles eager for a fight with someone of Naruto's strength.

"Don't forget about me." Natsu said as he stood up and removed his jacket, just itching for a fight and to see if all the stories about Naruto were true.

"Well who am I to say no to a good challenge, let's step outside and see what you guys have got." Naruto said as he turned and led the three Dragon Slayers out of the guild followed by the rest of the mages who were interrogating Naruto.

"This should be fun to watch." Lucy said to Mirajane and Erza.

"Tell me about it, a well-renowned war hero taking on three Dragon Slayers. This has all the makings of an all-out slugfest." Mirajane said with interest.

"I'll say, I just hope that Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus know what the hell they've gotten themselves into." Erza said.

"I agree with that, I mean if there really is any truth to the stories about this guy, this one might get really ugly really fast." Cana said with a bit of concern in her voice and Wendy and Levy nodded their heads in agreement as Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all stood on one side of the guild yard and Naruto faced them and stood on the other.

"Hope you're ready war hero, because you're going down." Natsu said as he surrounded himself in a powerful aura of fire.

"I'm looking forward to this." Gajeel said as he activated his _**Iron Dragon Scales**_ and his entire body became covered in metal scales.

"Prepare yourself Namikaze, we're about to show you the true power of Fairy Tail." Laxus stated as he activated his _**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**_.

"Well then, take your best shot and show me what you can do Dragon Slayers." Naruto said as he entered his _**Tailed Beast Mode**_ and fused it with his _**Sage Mode**_ and stood in an epic pose ready to fight, his ghostly trench coat flaring.

_**Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch Begins Playing**_

"Let's dance Namikaze." Laxus shouted as he and the other two Dragon Slayers charged Naruto and the three of them began a coordinated melee with Naruto and the other guild mates watched in awe as Naruto's superior speed allowed him to match the three Dragon Slayers blow for blow and move for move.

"_**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist.**_" Laxus shouted as he gathered a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extended the fist forward in a punching motion launching an oversized fist composed of lighting energy at Naruto who countered by summoning his chakra chains to form a barrier that not only blocked the attack, but also absorbed the attack and diverted it into the chains so Naruto could use them to send the energy back at Laxus.

But fortunately for Laxus, Natsu absorbed the attack and combined it with his own fire energy to create his _**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**_ which he sent firing at Naruto. To counter it Naruto created a _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ and launched in at Natsu which tore through Natsu's attack and Natsu was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being torn in two.

"_**Iron Dragon's Sword.**_" Gajeel shouted as he attacked Naruto with his arm that was transformed into a large jagged-edged steel blade which also functioned as a chainsaw making it more deadly. Naruto countered by blocking Gajeel's attack with his chakra arms and then using them to hurl Gajeel about ten feet away from him.

This continued for quite a few minutes. Natsu, Gajeel, or Laxus would launch some type of attack at Naruto and he would simply use one of his own attacks to counter their every move. Pretty soon the trio of Dragon Slayers began to run out of steam and they knew they needed to finish this fight here and now and each prepared their most powerful attacks to end it.

"_**Karma Demon: Iron God Sword.**_" Gajeel shouted as he clapped his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeded to swipe the sword down at Naruto who decided he was done playing games and created a large _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ which tore through Gajeel's _**Iron God Sword **_and slammed into him knocking him out.

"_**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.**_" Laxus roared as he raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generated electricity between their open, facing palms. This was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeded to hurl at Naruto who smirked.

Naruto countered by gathering a combination of wind chakra and Kurama's Chakra to create a giant, Kurama-infused version of his _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ which he launched at Laxus and the attack tore straight through Laxus's _**Heavenward Halberd**_ and hit him square in the chest erupting in a massive ball of wind energy and Kurama's Chakra rendering Laxus immobile.

"_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.**_" Natsu screamed as he swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that he sent to bombard Naruto. Naruto decided it was time to end this as he blocked Natsu's attack with his Sage Art: Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan before slamming the powerful technique into Natsu which finished him off.

The Dragons Slayer's fellow guild mates looked on in absolute stunned silence at what they had just witnessed. Naruto had brushed off three of the most powerful known Dragon Slayer techniques like they were nothing and had beaten three of the most, if not the three most powerful Dragon Slayer's without so much as a breaking a sweat.

"Did….Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus….just….lose!" Levy said in stunned disbelief and for some strange reason she felt surprisingly aroused at Naruto's display of power and how easily he had manhandled the three Dragon Slayers.

"They did, and do you know why they lost?" Naruto said as he walked over to Natsu and stood over him as he was beginning to recover.

"Namikaze….How did you…" Natsu began to say.

"You just don't get it do you. Power is not the same as strength. Until you understand this, you'll never be able to beat me." Naruto said and Laxus and Gajeel and Natsu simply nodded in mutual respect of Naruto's abilities before heading off to the infirmary with Natsu being aided by Lucy, Gajeel being aided by Juvia and Laxus was aided by Cana and Naruto bade goodbye to the Fairy Tail mages before heading off to his hotel and Levy watched him go with a blush on her face.

"I've seen that look before." Mirajane said as she walked up beside Levy and she blushed heavily at being caught staring at Naruto by Mirajane.

"I…I don't know what you're…" Levy began to nervously say before Mirajane broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey easy Levy, I understand what's going on. Here's a word of advice, if you really like him so much, then go after him. Think about it, he's leaving tomorrow so this may be you're only chance to show him how you feel." Mirajane said and Levy thought about what her friend was saying before she decided that she was right and she thanked Mirajane before taking off after Naruto.

"Where is she off to?" Erza asked her longtime friend.

"You know I really have no idea, she most likely is headed home for the night." Mirajane innocently said as she inwardly smiled at what Levy was about to do.

"_Go get him girl."_ Mirajane thought to herself before she and her brother and sister began to make their way home.

_**~Later That Night~**_

Naruto was in the shower as he let the warm water soothe his tired muscles from the fight against the three Dragon Slayers. The three of them had really pushed him, even he had to admit that. He now knew why Fairy Tail was considered the strongest guild in Fiore. But in the end they were still no match for him.

"Aw man, I really needed that." Naruto said as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before he stepped out of the bathroom, and it was a good thing he did as there was someone sitting on his bed, someone who he didn't expect to be there: Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail and he blushed heavily at her seeing him like this.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun." Levy said in a sweet and tempting voice and the way she was looking at him with a seductive look in her eyes made him nervous.

"L-Levy….how long have you been there?" Naruto nervously stammered.

"A while, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower. I hope you don't mind the intrusion." Levy said as she walked up to him with a sway in her hips and backed Naruto up against the wall and she began running her fingers sensuously across his toned chest admiring the toned and chiseled muscles.

"L-Levy….what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a slight moan and Levy giggled at him.

"Well Naruto….I'll just get to the point, I was really impressed by that show of strength you put on moments ago and I just wanted to see if that strength translated to other things since….well since I love you." Levy confessed and Naruto couldn't believe his ears that the blue-haired bookworm loved him, thought he'd be lying if he said that she wasn't attractive and that deep down he truly cared about the lovely mage. All these thoughts caused Naruto's mind to go into overdrive as he cupped Levy's face and kissed her.

Levy melted into the kiss and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto's hands skimmed down Levy's sides and rested on her slender and curvy hips. Naruto and Levy's tongue's snaked out and met each other and they began a lust-fueled battle for dominance with Naruto's tongue overpowering Levy's due to his superior stamina.

Naruto's hands moved from Levy's hips and made their way to the straps of her orange dress. Naruto broke the kiss and gazed deeply into the Letter Mage's eyes, asking for permission to continue. Levy smiled softly at him and nodded and now instinctively having permission, Naruto slid the straps down her shoulders and the dress fell off of Levy leaving her slender, lithe form fully exposed before the blonde war hero.

Naruto gazed in awe at what he considered to be Levy's perfect body. The leader of Team Shadow Gear possessed a slender, toned figure with long, shapely legs and full hips leading into a nice plump ass and a toned, flat stomach. But the thing that mezmirized him the most about her figure was her surprisingly full and perky breasts that he gazed at with a hungry look in his eyes.

Levy smirked as she watched Naruto practically devour her body with his eyes and an even bigger smirk appeared on her face as she saw that the towel that covered his lower body resembled a tent and understanding what this meant, Levy reached over and undid Naruto's towel and the towel fell to the floor exposing his lower body to her, and Levy licked her lips at the tantalizing sight of Naruto's member as she was backed to the bed by Naruto before falling back onto it and Naruto crawled on top of her lithe form.

Naruto kissed Levy again and she wrapped her arms around his strong back, her breasts pressing against his muscular chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around Levy and Levy moaned as Naruto's tongue once again began to dominate the inside of her mouth and she ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

Levy then sat up and spread her legs in an inviting manner. Naruto, understanding what she wanted crawled forward and placed his hands on her perky breasts. He sank his fingers into them and gently squeezed them. Levy rested her ass on Naruto's lap as he kneaded her ample orbs of flesh and caressed them. He rubbed them together and bounced them in his hand.

Naruto marveled at soft they were and kneaded them. A blush began to build on Levy's lovely face as Naruto sat up to press his lips on her nipples and started suckling them. Levy placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and held onto him as he sank his fingers into the pliable mounds. The young Letter Mage started to lowly moan and held Naruto's head to her bosom as he feverishly suckled her tits.

He held the mounds together and gently sank his teeth into them. Naruto caressed the perky breasts and bounced them in his palms. Levy moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and toyed with them. She felt herself turning wet and rubbed her thighs together as Naruto gently gripped her tits and tweaked them as they grew hard.

Naruto smirked as he knew what this meant as he flickered her nipples and placed his mouth on them once again. Naruto cupped what he was able to hold of the orbs of flesh and kept them pressed together. Naruto watched Levy's blush as it overtook her face and he carefully gnawed on her breast.

Levy brushed her fingers through Naruto's hair and held his face to her bosom. He licked her tits and had his fingers massage her mounds at the same time. Naruto felt his member poke at Levy's wet entrance as she straddled his lap and he resisted the urge to insert his swollen manhood into her warmth and for now just continued to focus on teasing her as he groped Levy's bosom and pressed his thumbs underneath her nipples.

Levy then laid Naruto on his back and straddled his neck with her folds right in front of her face and she spread her legs apart over him giving him a perfect view of her glistening pink folds and Naruto licked his lips before he began to rub his index fingers on her clit. Naruto traced Levy's pussy with the rest of his fingers and she moaned in response to his teasing.

He then reached up and palmed her breast and he kneaded it as he brushed her folds and smoothly rubbed his fingers on them. Levy moaned at this as Naruto fingered her pussy and clit. Naruto's fingers entered her womanhood and began to rub against the wet walls. He started to lick her clit and work his fingers inside her innards.

Levy sat as she was and moaned as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked at her clit and his fingers rubbed the inside of her. Naruto fondled Levy's breast and twisted her tit. The blonde's tongue traced Levy's folds and her eyes began to shimmer brightly with lust. He smiled at her blushing face as he moved his head upward and began to teasingly lick Levy's navel. She moaned as Naruto dragged his tongue across her stomach and smoothly wiggled his fingers on her wetness.

Levy moaned and worked her body sideways. Naruto stopped licking her stomach and spread her folds apart to lick her womanhood. Levy's legs began to tremble and quake in pleasure and lust as Naruto hungrily licked into her womanhood and brushed his tongue on her walls. Levy began to finger her clit as Naruto dragged his tongue on the inside of her body and dragged it inside of her wildly.

The blunette began to finger her clit lustfully and this really didn't bother Naruto. In fact, Levy doing so actually made her wetter and provided Naruto with more of her flavorful juices to taste. He decided to bump things up some notches by placing his hands on both her breast and ass mound. He began to squeeze them and Levy whimpered at being teased in three places. Naruto's tongue swayed inside of Levy's pussy and she placed her hand on the same breast he touched.

They kneaded the aroused orb of flesh together and Levy's finger circled around her nipple while Naruto caressed her breast gently. He released her ass and slid his hand up her back. Naruto slid his hand on Levy's toned stomach and began to stroke it affectionately. He buried his tongue into the Shadow Gear team leader's warmth and licked the tasty wetness feverishly.

Levy's legs wobbled with lust as she maintained her balance on top of Naruto and for some reason, he wildly swung his head with his tongue licking the Letter Mage's inner thighs. Whatever the reason was, all it did was raise the levels of Levy's already high lust as her red face signified just that. The blonde's tongue went untamed as it licked the inside of Levy's tightness and gathered her wetness.

Levy's walls were licked into by Naruto's tongue and she closed her eyes as a result. Naruto teased Levy's body as he groped her and she wriggled her finger on her clit. She panted at this while Naruto wagged his tongue inside of her and buried his fingers into her breast. Soon, Levy came onto Naruto's tongue and he enjoyed the fluids that washed into his mouth. She continued to pant as Naruto licked the fluids clean and allowed her to get off him and she hungrily observed his erection which by now was at full strength.

The next moment Levy was on her knees in front of Naruto as he sat on the edge of the bed and she licked her lips at his erection in front of her face as she wrapped her fingers around his member and smiled in satisfaction at its hardness. Purring in satisfaction at its stiffness, Levy palmed Naruto's balls and bounced them about in her hand.

He grinned at her touch as she pumped his manhood and trickled her fingers on his testicles. He lowly moaned as she stroked his erection and smiled at his moans. Naruto moaned as Levy pulled on his hardness and licked her lips once more. She moved closer and tenderly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Levy brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock.

Naruto moaned as Levy's tongue rubbed on his testes before licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center. The blunette rubbed her tongue on his manhood and he moaned as she teased his foreskin. She opened her mouth and Naruto watched as she placed it on his member. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Levy sucked it off while stroking it.

Levy bobbed her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth and she squeezed her breasts together on his manhood. He moaned as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness. Naruto pounded his erection into Levy's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him.

The young Hokage moaned as his new lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt and her hardened tits brushed on his veins. Her mouth drenched Naruto's cock before she took her mouth off it and resorted to teasingly flick her tongue on the head of his hardness. Naruto moaned as Levy's blew on the head of his hilt and massaged it with her breasts. Naruto felt his erection begin to twitch inside of Levy's breasts and he groaned.

Still smiling seductively, she slowly swirled her tongue around it and purred at him; signaling that she wanted him to release on her face. He groaned as Levy's warm, ample mounds squeezed his cock and he closed his eyes as his release finally happened. The blunette giggled as Naruto's powerful rounds of semen burst from his manhood and spurted onto her face. Naruto panted once he was done and Levy licked the semen that was closest to her mouth. She smiled at the taste and wiped the rest of his release to lick it off her fingers.

"Well that sure was tasty, nice work Naruto-kun." Levy said to her blonde lover.

"Thanks Levy-chan, so shall we get the real fun started then." Naruto propositioned and Levy seductively chuckled before playfully pushing Naruto onto his back and he watched as Levy straddled him. Levy winked at Naruto before turning around and spreading her legs apart. Her arousal dripped from her warmth and it trailed down the blonde male's length.

Naruto watched as Levy brought down her crevice onto his cock and break her hymen apart the second his erection was inside of her. She gritted her teeth together in pain and she couldn't believe how swollen Naruto's erection was inside of her and Naruto moaned at how hot and tight his lover's warmth was. He gripped her waist and started thrusting his hilt into her tightness.

After a few more moments, Levy reacted by bucking her hips and grinding Naruto's manhood. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she gripped the bed. Naruto's length jerked upright into Levy's tightness and rubbed against her walls. Levy's blush became stronger than ever as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Levy managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length.

It flew into Levy's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Levy's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements. Levy wiggled her hips as Naruto's member raged into her slimy yet warm tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Levy's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the room.

Naruto's crotch smacked into Levy's plump rear and she stopped clutching the bed to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing glory into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure. Sweat formed on the young couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Levy's breasts were heaving.

Levy grinded Naruto's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounding his hardness. He thrust into Levy's innards and she felt so much pleasure that she fell back. She landed on Naruto, who released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Levy whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

The petite mage moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, her ecstatic grin returned to her face as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Levy faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. She finally opened her hazel-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering cerulean eyes.

His tongue licked into Levy's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy. Naruto's cock rammed into Levy's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths. Levy felt Naruto's member twitch and they knew the end was near.

He gripped Levy's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward. He and Levy's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Levy reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Naruto's face. She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about.

They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Naruto and Levy's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into Levy's mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb; to the point where it sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Levy's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Levy separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member. She lie against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his hand on her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"That was some fun, huh, Naruto-kun?" Levy asked.

"That's right, Levy-chan and with me, the fun never stops." Naruto smiled and Levy chuckled as she sat up.

"Well in that case…." Levy said as she turned around and sank herself down onto Naruto's member once again and she began once again rolling her hips and Naruto responded by thrusting upright into her warm walls that smothered his cock and he held onto her hips for leverage with her hands planted on his chest and her eyes closed tightly in ecstasy.

The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Naruto moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Levy whimpered as Naruto thrust into her pussy and his length crashed into her walls. Naruto watched as Levy's breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her.

She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod. He held onto Levy's hips as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The blunette closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright. Levy thrust down onto Naruto's throbbing member and she moaned at the sharp impacts her insides felt.

Naruto moaned loudly at how warm his lover felt as he pumped his manhood into her body and he finally cupped her jiggling breasts again. He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Levy's bright hazel eyes opened as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Naruto's hands as he massaged them and this caused the lovely mage to grow tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into Levy's wetness and collided against her walls. He huskily growled as his member jetted into her womanhood and her tightness grinded it in return. Levy's hips moved forward as she rode Naruto and he kneaded her breasts.

Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Naruto thrust his member into Levy's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest. Flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the bedroom once again as Naruto's manhood vigorously pummeled into Levy's innards and with the pleasure she felt; she found it amazing her mind hadn't gone crazy.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he rocketed his shaft into her entrance and she brought herself down onto him. Naruto sat up and kissed Levy as he toyed with her breasts. Bright cerulean eyes locked with gleaming hazel ones as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls. Levy wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear.

He groped her plump ass as he kissed his lover and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Levy shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Levy's warmth and she began to stroke his whiskers. Naruto and Levy closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously.

The blue-haired woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale. The young couple moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto drew his hips upward and Levy thrust down onto his length a final time. Suddenly, both moaned as much as possible into each other's mouths as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Levy moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release once again exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they finally separated lips and continued gazing at each other. Naruto stroked Levy's cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him.

Almost two seconds after that, Levy was on her hands and knees with Naruto behind her holding onto her plump ass and her face carried a lust-fueled smile of pure joy as Naruto once again pounded into her and her body rocked back and forth and her breasts swung forward from the powerful impacts of Naruto's thrusts.

Levy moaned as Naruto cupped her breast from behind with his free hand as he banged his erection against her walls and she did her best to maintain balance. Naruto thrust into the Letter Mage and her lustful smile never left her lips as he did so. Her ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as he rammed his member into her entrance and her free breast heaved by itself.

Naruto held onto Levy's forearm as she held it out for him and she balanced herself with his help. Naruto licked his lips lustfully and moaned with Levy as their lower parts meet. His cock collided into her walls and she tightly held onto the bed sheets. Levy closed her eyes again and moaned loudly as Naruto released her arm and cupped her other breast.

It was then that Naruto started to lick the crook of Levy's neck and she whimpered at the immense pleasure her body felt. Naruto's length rocketed into her womanhood and the blue-haired mage enjoyed every second of the pounding she was receiving from her blonde lover. The blonde male smoothly licked Levy's neck and he smothered her breasts together.

He kneaded the orbs and sank his fingers into them. Levy panted in total lust at how big Naruto's erection was inside of her inner caverns and continued to dig her nails into the bed. Naruto began to nibble the side of Levy's neck and she mewled at this this once again. His hips jetted forward into Levy's tight crevices and her eyes snapped open the second Naruto tenderly bit her neck.

She gritted her teeth in pain for a moment before returning to moaning at how good she felt. Naruto's kept his teeth on her neck for a short time before revealing a bright red hickey and smiled at his success. He put his head over Levy's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek emotionally. She smiled at him and turned to press her lips against his.

Blue and hazel eyes met once again as Levy's warmth coiled around Naruto's cock and he flooded her innards with his semen. The paired moaned as they released their inner fluids and sweated poured down their temples. Naruto pulled his semen-covered erection out of Levy and allowed her to lie on her side for a moment.

Almost a few seconds later, Levy found her back on the wall as Naruto pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response. Levy had both her arms and legs wrapped around Naruto as she bucked her hips. Naruto slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response. She put her forehead against Naruto's and the blue-haired woman nuzzled the whiskered blonde.

Naruto held onto Levy's breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did. Levy bucked her hips in sync with Naruto's lust-driven movements and his wild blue eyes stared at his female partner. Naruto pressed his hands into Levy's breasts and groped the mounds. Levy's blushing face became contorted with lust at Naruto's throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck.

He smiled at this and kept Levy's slender form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels. Naruto moaned with Levy as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as Levy brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

Levy's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around Naruto's crotch. The blunette's forehead hadn't left Naruto's and numerous amounts of sweat poured from both their temples together. Naruto held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. Levy began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and Naruto pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and Levy wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly and they moaned into their kiss until Levy's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's throbbing cock a final time and he filled her up with his semen.

They didn't separate lips for a second until Naruto's sperm and Levy's fluids began to drip out of her. Naruto carried Levy back to the bed and lay her down onto it with him laying down on top of her and Naruto pulled the sheets over them and Levy and Naruto cuddled up close to each other before falling asleep in each other's arms with the happiest looks they had ever had in their lives.

_**~Two Years Later in Konoha~**_

Naruto was currently being interviewed by a reporter who wanted to get an exclusive interview with the Sixth Hokage for her show. Sitting next to Naruto was his wife Levy and in Levy's lap was their pride and joy, their infant daughter Kushina who was a spitting image of her mother except she had cerulean eyes like her father.

Sitting out in the audience was Naruto's fellow comrades from Konoha along with Levy's former guildmates who were visiting Konoha to see their friend although she was no longer a member of the guild having left to be with Naruto, she was still their friend and was always in their hearts.

"Last question Mr. Namikaze: Would you say that ninja are any different from other people in your opinion." the reporter asked Naruto.

"Well not at all, I mean ninja are no different than anyone else. I mean we have feelings and people that we care about and we like to do things that any other normal person likes to do." Naruto said.

"Such as." the reporter pressed on.

"Well everyone is always comparing me to Blue Pegasus's Hibiki Lates, the fact that he's single, bachelor swinging. And the fact that I'm married with children and he's having all the fun but….you know I enjoy sex as much as Hibiki does." Naruto said and everyone present burst out into laughter at Naruto's bold comment.

"Only I do it with one girl that's all…but hey it's still fun." Naruto said and everyone laughed until their ribs ached and even Levy had to laugh at her husband's silliness.

* * *

Boy that took a while, but it's finally finished. I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoy bringing it to you. The next time you'll see Levy will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Levy/Wendy. Speaking of Wendy, don't forget to check out my Naruto/Wendy lemon released today as well and trust me when I tell you that there are more than a few surprises in store for my readers in that one. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…CAUSE _**DARKCHILD316**_ SAID SO!

P.S. Naruto's line's at the end of the story were taken from a 1975 CBS Sports interview between former Miss America winner Phyllis George and one of my all-time favorite NFL players Roger Staubach.


End file.
